Temporada de Chuvas
by ForeingSoul
Summary: Oneshot - Chove demais em Londres. Sherlock e Molly descobrirão mais sobre si mesmos nessa temporada de chuvas.


_Londres está debaixo d'agua._

_Essa será a semana mais chuvosa em Londres nos últimos 10 anos, dizem os meteorologistas_

_– Como se Londres precisasse de mais chuva!_

_– Isso mesmo Roger! Vamos então as temperaturas…_

Molly arrumava o cabelo diante do espelho, ouvindo ao longe o som da televisão e esperando Tom reclamar, de novo, que nada havia mudado das previsões:

– Chuva, chuva e mais chuva! Quem é que consegue viver com um tempo desses? Disse o rapaz, enrolando o cachecol em volta do pescoço, com a fúria dos decepcionados.

Molly não se importava. Ela amava os dias chuvosos. As vezes, quando Tom reclamava muito, ela colocava "I am only happy when it rains" para tocar, só para deixá-lo irritado. Mesmo sabendo que a musica não era sobre a chuva em si.

Tom foi até o banheiro e a beijou no rosto:

– Você está linda. Acho que até Sherlock Holmes vai perceber isso hoje. - Brincou.

Mas ele não sabia que, dentro de Molly, algo borbulhou. Algo muito antigo. O seu "mostro" interior se mexeu e gemeu em seu sono. A face corou.

– Te amo, baby. Lá vou eu enfrentar a chuva.

Ela não respondeu que o amava também. Apenas sorriu um sorriso amarelo. Alguns minutos depois saia para o vento e a chuva.

…

O dia em St. Barts estava parado demais. O que estava acontecendo? As pessoas estavam com preguiça de morrer num dia chuvoso?

Molly começou a fazer então algumas observações por diversão. Foi até o laboratório e ficou espiando amostras de sangue nos microscópios:

– George, eu precisaria disso agora!

A voz ecoou pelos corredores silenciosos e o monstro, que dormia um sono leve, foi acordado de uma vez:

– Sherlock, você não pode ser desse jeito toda vez. O pessoal sempre teve um pé atrás contigo e a cada passo que você se aproxima deles, sempre acontece alguma coisa que faz você se afastar dois.

E a porta do laboratório se abriu num estrondo:

– Ah, ei… Oi Molly. - Disse Sherlock, com semblante sério, parando de uma vez, ao vê-la ali. - Achei que não tinha ninguém aqui agora e…

– Não tem problema - respondeu Molly - não estou fazendo nada importante. Greg não estava com você?

– Ah, é... Greg. Ele não ia ficar. Eu precisava de alguns relatórios de uma caso antigo, coisas que ele poderia me arranjar, mas tudo parece estar mais complicado nessa semana de chuva.

– Mais um para reclamar da chuva! Disse Molly, animada.

Ao ouvir isso, Sherlock esboçou um sorriso. Decidira ficar no laboratório pelo resto do dia. Não havia assassinatos, os clientes não apareciam em Baker Street em dias chuvosos e a internet estava tediosa. Analisaria qualquer coisa disponível no laboratório.

– Você não quer analisar essas amostras comigo? - Perguntou Molly, esperançosa de que ele aceitasse, já que não havia opções melhores - Não tem nada muito diferente, mas até que é divertido.

– Por que não?

Molly achou que Sherlock se entediaria fácil e que iria deixá-la logo. Aproveitaria ao máximo a companhia dele. Sentia, bem no fundo, que de certa forma traía Tom… mas o "monstro" interior agora pulava na cama, completamente acordado. Não o deixaria dormir tão cedo.

Para sua surpresa, Sherlock estava se divertindo mesmo com as análises. Estava empolgado até. Sorria e tentava conversar com Molly, ás vezes meio sem jeito. Foi então que a moça começou a perceber algo de diferente. Achou até estranho ter demorado tanto para perceber. Sherlock falava com ela sempre chegando muito perto. Quando ela estava com os olhos pregados no microscópio, ele se aproximava e perguntava sobre o que ela estava vendo. Molly sentia a respiração quente dele no seu rosto. Chegava a embaçar as lâminas. Quando se cruzavam pelas bancadas, ele deliberadamente tocava a cintura dela, deixava a mão roçar na dela. O que estava havendo com ele?

Decidiu não se preocupar e ver até onde isso iria. Parecia até que ele flertava com ela. Ela devia estar sonhando, não era possível!

Saiu. Trouxe chá para os dois, conversaram sobre coisas banais. E por um momento, enquanto ela dava pequenos goles no chá e observava a chuva escorrer pela janela, ele se veio. Alto, mas não tanto. O perfume invadindo as narinas de Molly mais uma vez. O coração pulando como nunca. Não sabia mais quem era Tom, mas não sabia ao mesmo tempo que Sherlock era aquele. Não sabia, mas gostava. Ela se segurou para não virar e olhar quando ele chegou. Mordeu a beirada da xícara, rindo ao mesmo tempo. Continuou com os olhos pregados na janela. Sherlock se colocou ao seu lado, com as mãos cruzadas nas costas. Olhou para fora, olhou para o chão e disse:

– Você está muito bonita hoje, Molly.

O sorriso saiu então sem amarras. Ela queria sorrir. Queria sorrir e se abrir e pular no pescoço dele e arrancar aquela roupa formal e … respirou e se segurou. Esperaria que ele se manifestasse. Mas um pequeno arrepio na espinha a alertou que, nesse barco, havia três pessoas.

Sherlock então pegou a xícara das mãos de Molly e colocou sobre a bancada mais próxima. Segurou forte uma de suas mãos e deslizou a outra pelo rosto da garota. Molly apenas fechou os olhos para sentir aquele toque, tão esperado. Os olhos fechados, os lábios entre-abertos, esperando que ele viesse para ela. Os segundos que se passaram pareceram uma eternidade. Era como se a qualquer momento ela fosse despertar. E despertou. Aquilo estava sendo muito fácil. Sherlock nunca agira daquela forma. Estava rápido demais. E antes que os lábios dele pudessem chegar aos seus, Molly falou:

– O que é isso, Sherlock?

Sherlock não se moveu. Molly tbm não. Ainda estavam a meio caminho de um possível beijo:

– Eu, eu estou… sentindo. - Disse Sherlock, mais perguntando do que afirmando.

E Molly não teve tempo para mais perguntas. Sherlock pousou seus lábios sobre os dela. Sem muita pressão, sem ser invasivo. Um beijo simples, mas que para Molly estava cheio de significado. Ela, com toda sua urgencia, foi quem fez com que tudo ficasse mais intimo. O puxou para perto de sí e mergulhou num beijo mais profundo. Um beijo que mostrava a ele o quanto ela havia esperado e o quanto ela o desejava. Percebeu que Sherlock parecia meio desajeitado, mas não ligou para isso. Se deixou levar. E assim que tudo se acalmou, pode olhar nos olhos de Sherlock, que pareciam brilhar ainda mais, e dizer:

– Finalmente.

…

Molly chegou em casa naquela noite, com o monstro em seu peito completamente acordado e cheio de esperança. Aquele amor que sentia por Sherlock, que tentou suprimir por tanto tempo, estava completamente livre. Era como se quisesse correr e gritar pra todo mundo da rua, sobre o que havia acontecido mais cedo. Só tinha um problema. Tom. O que faria com Tom? Ele a visitaria novamente naquela noite… contaria a ele? Desmancharia o noivado? Mas era tão cedo! Não poderia decidir assim. Durante a tarde, Sherlock e ela apenas trocaram beijos e por uns minutos ficaram sentados num canto do laboratório. Quem passasse pela porta nao os veria ali. Ela deitada no colo dele, enquanto ele brincava com seu cabelo, que nao estava mais com o rabo-de-cavalo cotidiano. Nada fora definido.

O som da chave girando na porta a fez acordar das lembranças dos eventos tão recentes e correr em direção a porta, com um misto de medo e culpa. Quando o rapaz finalmente entrou, ela se jogou nos braços dele e deu um beijo demorado:

– Nossa, mas quanto amor! O que é isso? Meu aniversário?

Molly abriu um sorriso amarelo, tentando disfarçar que não estava tudo tão bem assim:

– Talvez tenha sido essa bendita chuva. Você sabe como ela faz eu me sentir.

– Então agradeço aos céus por ela! - E foi levando Molly para o quarto, enquanto a moça só fazia pensar em Sherlock. Essa noite, na cama, se esforçaria para não trocar os nomes.

…

Alguns dias se passaram e nem sinal de Sherlock. Ela também não havia ligado pra ele. Um pouco por birra, pois queria que ele a procurasse, e também por medo. Mas aquele silencio todo a deixava preocupada. Tom também não ia a casa dela já há dois dias e mal se falaram pelo telefone. Precisava fazer algo. E seu "monstrinho" particular pedia, praticamente implorava por um pouco de Sherlock. Resolveu então ir diretamente ao flat de Sherlock. Nao ligaria, não enviaria um sms. Apenas chegaria lá e se jogaria nos braços dele. Com certeza ele estaria aberto a isso, como naquela tarde no laboratório. Tão imprevisível.

Vestiu-se de um modo bonito, porém confortável. Uma calça skinny, uma blusa listrada, galochas vermelhas, pois ainda chovia. Era um outono dificil para Londres. Jogou um raincoat por cima de tudo e saiu, decidida e novamente culpada, pois estava começando um livro sem ter realmente terminado com o outro.

Chegou em Baker Street no finalzinho da tarde e as nuvens cinzas começavam a tomar tons mais escuros. Apertou a campainha duas vezes, bem rápido, como havia combinado com Sherlock há muito tempo. Todos que eram amigos apertavam a campainha assim. Demorando pra ouvir qualquer tipo de resposta, girou a maçaneta. A porta estava destrancada. Entrou e subiu as escadas. Bateu na porta do flat. Ouviu um sonoro "não" vindo de dentro do flat e a porta começou a se abrir. Do outro lado dela apareceu uma bela morena, alta, cabelos compridos e um belo sorriso. Ambas se lembravam uma da outra:

– Oi. Você não é…

– Sim, Janine. Nos encontramos no casamento de John e Mary.

– Sim, sim… eu sou…

– Molly. Sherlock fala muito sobre você.

– É mesmo? Disse Molly, um tanto desconfiada. O que aquela mulher fazia ali?

Sherlock então apareceu pela metade no corredor e tentou dar meia volta:

– Sherlock… que surpresa encontrar...ermm.. Janine aqui. - Uma raiva tomando conta do corpo de Molly. Toda ciúmes.

Não foi Sherlock quem respondeu:

– É uma coisa meio recente Molly. Não havíamos contado a ninguém ainda.

Sherlock, já na sala, parecia ter sido atropelado por um trem. Estava pálido. Molly chegou a achar que era medo passando pelos olhos azuis:

– Não contou o quê? - Molly agora começava a sentir algo parecido com o desespero. Olhava para Sherlock, voltava a olha pra Janine - O que é recente? Sherlock?

Ele não conseguiu falar de novo. Janine já tomava a dianteira:

– Eu e Sherl… a gente… A gente está junto. Estamos namorando.

Era como se Molly não tivesse mais forças nas pernas. Chegou a sentir um pouco de tontura, perder o ar. Sherlock colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e sua expressão denotava que algo ali havia se quebrado. Saiu do seu canto da sala, empurrou gentilmente Janine para trás, segurou no braço de Molly e a foi levando para fora do flat. Janine ficou do lado de dentro, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. Sherlock disse que voltava logo e fechou a porta atrás dele. Molly precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor. Sherlock agora a segurava pelos ombros, como se estivesse fazendo com que recobrasse a consciencia:

– Molly! Molly.

Mas na cabeça de Molly a imagem formada de Sherlock e Janine num momento intimo a fazia querer vomitar de nervoso. Quando sentiu que poderia andar sem nenhum problema, fez com que Sherlock a soltasse e desceu as escadas correndo. Ainda conseguiu ouvir Mrs. Hudson dizer olá, mas não se virou. Saiu, para a rua, deixando seu guarda-chuva para trás.

Quando as gotas de chuva caíram na sua cabeça, a água gelada a fez se acalmar por alguns segundos. Até ela abrir os olhos e se deparar com Sherlock parado no degrau da entrada. Ela se pôs a correr novamente, fazendo Sherlock rolar os olhos e correr atrás dela. Ambos sem nada para protegê-los da chuva. Molly ainda vestia o raincoat, mas Sherlock estava com as suas roupas de sempre e a água começava a deixar sua camisa transparente, fazendo com que seu peito ficasse ainda mais exposto. Ele conseguiu alcança-la e a fez parar:

– Molly…

– Por que, Sherlock? Por quê?

– Isso é para um caso.

– É para um caso ou é um caso?

– Eu estou numa investigação, Molly. Numa investigação. E você não me ligou, não apareceu…

– Mas e você Sherlock? Por que não me procurou? Você sabia onde me encontrar…

– A principio não achei que o que tivemos naquela tarde causaria algum impacto em mim. Eu estava apenas testando…

Ela não deixou ele terminar a frase.

– Testando? O que você estava testando, Mr. Holmes?

Ele percebeu que havia sido sincero demais, usando apenas uma palavra:

– Testando como era conquistar alguém. Eu estava prestes a chamar Janine pra sair e … eu não poderia ir direto a ela.

Molly olhava para ele com olhos arregalados de espanto. Sabia que Sherlock era um idiota as vezes, mas depois da queda ela achou que ele havia mudado com ela. Estava percebendo que ele era o mesmo canalha de sempre. Sherlock, por sua vez, percebendo que já havia passado do ponto, resolveu entregar tudo:

– Eu sabia Molly, que você estaria no laboratório. Sabia sim. Fui lá para encontrar você. Mas por um breve momento pensei em desistir, em não tentar nada. Você estava tão bonita e eu não queria…

Mas eu estava completamente entediado e achei que… Achei que você gostaria de alguma coisa diferente também, já que vários fatores em você me mostravam que as coisas não iam bem com… Tom. E vejo que ainda não vão. - ao falar o nome do noivo de Molly, o tom desdém tomou conta da fala de Sherlock - Você estava ali e eu aproveitei o momento. Só não sabia que...

Parou de falar, com medo de se perder nas palavras, pois estava prestes a dizer a maior das verdades naquele momento.

Percebendo a pausa na fala de Sherlock, Molly começou:

– Você não devia… você não precisava… Eu já tinha te esquecido, passado por cima de você e você trouxe tudo de volta por um capricho…

– Não era um capricho, Molly. Eu realmente… Depois daquela tarde, me arrependi completamente do que fiz.

– Deve ter sido horrível pra você, não é? Ficar todo agarrado comigo, daquele jeito tão comum, coisas de pessoas comuns...

Os dois estavam encharcados. A agua escorria pelo rosto dos dois, os cachos de Sherlock lhe chegavam aos olhos.

– Pelo contrário. Depois que você me beijou foi como se algo completamente diferente tomasse conta de mim. Molly, guarde bem essas palavras, porque elas são dificeis demais de serem pronunciadas. Naquela tarde, naquele canto do laboratório, eu estava me apaixonando por você, Molly. Estava me apaixonando por você e não fazia ideia!

Molly abaixou a cabeça e falou baixo:

– Mas mesmo assim você foi atrás dela…

– Você também não se separou de Tom. - Disse Sherlock apontando para o anel de noivado. - eu esperei você, dei espaço para resolver sua vida, pois imaginei que depois daquilo você iria terminar com Tom. Mas vejo que não teve coragem.

Molly sentiu como se tivesse tomado um soco no estomago. Sim, não estava completamente isenta de culpa. Mas naquele momento, em sua consciência, o pecado dele era maior que o dela.

– Você não me deu nenhum sinal e eu precisava seguir com meu plano. É um caso muito complicado, envolvendo membros do governo, cartas e eu.. - dizia empolgado, como se o que estivesse acontecendo ali entre ele e Molly pudesse ficar em segundo plano por alguns minutos - preciso recuperar essas cartas a qualquer...

Molly interrompeu bruscamente a enxurrada de palavras que não faziam sentido algum para ela naquele momento:

– O que você quer de mim Sherlock? O quê? O que quer que eu faça depois disso tudo?

Gritou enquanto se virava para ir embora, com um cansaço descomunal causado pelos minutos de estresse, debaixo da chuva incessante. Sherlock então a agarrou pelo braço e a puxou para bem perto de si. A garota podia sentir o hálito quente em seu rosto, trazendo lembranças agradáveis e agora também doloridas:

– Eu quero você, Molly.

Por um segundo ela se deixou ficar. No outro segundo ela estava se desvincilhando da mão que apertava o seu braço, enquanto as gotas escorriam pelos seus olhos. Se as lágrimas não fossem quentes, não saberia a diferença entre elas e a chuva:

– Não, não quer. Você quer o que eu represento, o que eu posso fazer por você. Não é a mim que você quer Sherlock, a Molly com todos os defeitos, o conjunto. Você quer a médica legista que te deixa fazer o que quiser com ela. Que escuta quando você precisa de ouvidos, que se deixa rabiscar quando você precisa de um caderno. Mas a Molly que quer compartilhar uma vida com você, seguir junto, você renega.

Andando de costas, encarando Sherlock, terminou:

– Eu cansei, Sherlock. Eu espere por você, sonhei com você...e você colocou outra pessoa na sua vida. Pra ocupar um lugar que era pra ser meu. MEU! Adeus Sherlock. Quando for a St, Barts, por favor, certifique-se de que eu não esteja lá.

E enquanto ia embora, ouviu Janine gritar por Sherlock, da porta do apartamento.

…

Um barulho tomou conta dos corredores em St. Barts. Molly parecia reconhecer todas as vozes. Vozes de pessoas que não via já há algum tempo.

– Molly! Molly!

John entrava,seguido de um Sherlock completamente desarrumado, Mary e mais dois desconhecidos:

– Precisamos fazer uma série de testes em Sherlock.

E mesmo com o coração batendo forte, Molly manteve a pose. Não deixou transparecer em nenhum momento que sua relação com Sherlock estava abalada. Ele também nada fez. Faria o que John estava pedindo e pronto, acabou. Só não imaginava que, após ver os resultados dos exames, ficaria muito mais irada do que já estava. O esbofeteou no rosto, como queria ter feito naquele dia da chuva, mas tudo que ele fez foi, mais uma vez, ser rude. Pontuou que ela havia terminado o noivado. Ninguém havia perguntado nada, sequer reparado, mas ele não. Ele sempre via tudo. Havia terminado o noivado no mesmo dia em que soube da "traição"de Sherlock. Não tinha mais conserto com Tom, nem com ele.

Alguns minutos depois ele deixava St. Barts para trás, e ela também.

…

Alguém batia insistentemente na porta. Em cima da mesa de centro, tablóides que traziam Sherlock na capa estavam abertos. Alguns estavam rasgados. Atravessou a sala rapidamente, gritando pra que o convidado que batia tão insistentemente esperasse. Surpreendeu-se quando abriu a porta:

– Sherlock!

– Oi Molly.

Ele estava vestido com roupas de hospital, extremamente pálido. Ela soubera sobre o tiro que ele havia tomado, mas nunca imaginou que ele apareceria ali:

– Desculpe vir aqui eu…

– Entre, não fique aí parado assim.

Vê-lo ali tão vulnerável a fez esquecer a raiva. O fez entrar e sentar. Ele deu de cara com os tablóides e a foto dele picotada. Molly corou e se apressou em tirar aquelas coisas dali. Por que ele vinha a ela novamente, depois de tudo aquilo?

Foi como se Sherlock ouvisse os pensamentos dela:

– Vim até você porque você é a única que me entende. Você é a única que me completa. Você me ajudou tanto naquela queda… eu nunca agradeci você do jeito que deveria, só a magoei. E agora que eu preciso de esconderijo novamente, não tenho ninguém a quem recorrer. Apenas você. Eles ainda acham que você não importa, mas desde aquele dia no laboratório… desde antes daquilo, Molly, você é a pessoa que mais importa.

Ela, que até este momento estava parada atrás dele no sofá, sentou-se. Mas logo levantou-se, pois percebeu que ele não estava nada bem. Ajudou Sherlock a levantar-se e o apoiou, em direção ao quarto. O ajudou a se deitar e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama. Não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de afagar os cabelos dele e enquanto fazia isso, decidiu que era hora de se abrir e deixar as mágoas para trás. Ele estava despido em frente a ela novamente, despido de qualquer orgulho. Ela abandonou o dela também:

– Eu, eu… eu sei que não fui nenhuma santa também, Sherlock. Eu deveria ter resolvido tudo antes de ir atrás de você.. te cobrei por algo que eu não tinha direito. Foi difícil não falar com você todo esse tempo. Foi difícil não sair correndo pra você. Mas eu estava com vergonha e raiva. E eu não queria que me visse assim, de novo. E ainda por cima tinha aquela Janine…

Nós dois erramos. Estamos quites. Não quero mais me afastar de você.

Estas ultimas palavras sairam de uma vez, sem serem friamente pensadas.

Sherlock então segurou a mão dela que estava sobre a cama:

– Veja, nada aconteceu entre mim e Janine. Bem, quase nada. E o plano deu certo, na medida do possível. - Sorriu. Mesmo baleado, ele ainda ficava feliz com um plano razoavelmente elaborado - Você não acreditou naqueles tablóides, acreditou?

– Bem, Sherlock… eu não sabia mais quem você era depois daquele dia na rua… Eu cheguei a acreditar sim. Principalmente quando ela disse que você a fazia usar o chapéu. Parecia ser a sua cara!

Ambos riram. Era como se nunca tivessem se desentendido.

– Eu senti sua falta, Molly. Senti sua falta como nunca senti antes. Eu queria nunca ter tido aquela ideia estúpida.

– Também senti sua falta. E pensando bem, se não fosse aquilo… talvez tudo fosse bem diferente agora. Talvez eu não tivesse tido coragem de desfazer aquele noivado que não me levaria a nada, talvez você não estivesse aqui hoje. Concordo que o que te trouxe aqui hoje não deve ser muito bom, mas…

– Eu descobri umas coisas Molly… coisas que vão machucar outras pessoas. E eu preciso desmascarar…

– Não, não fique falando. Você está fraco, precisa descansar. Durma um pouco.

– E você? O que você vai fazer?

– Te incomodaria se eu ficasse ao seu lado? Tem espaço suficiente para nós dois.

– De maneira nenhuma, Molly. Eu ficaria… feliz.

Ela abaixou para deixar um beijo na testa dele e sem querer esbarrou no ferimento, fazendo com que Sherlock soltasse um guincho de dor.

– Desculpe-me! Eu não queria…

– Tudo bem.

…

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Molly estava deitada ao lado de Sherlock, tomando todo o cuidado para não esbarrar nele e faze-lo sentir dor de novo. Havia trocado o curativo, servido chá e buscado morfina para ele. Sabia que não devia, mas naquele momento ele teria o que quisesse De certa forma, ainda se sentia culpada pelas coisas não acontecerem do jeito que ela havia pensado, há tanto tempo. Sherlock estava quase adormecido, mas mesmo assim arriscou uma pergunta:

– O que será de nós, Sherlock?

– Eu não tenho ideia. Não posso te dar mais do que já temos agora. Tenho coisas muito importantes para resolver, antes que tudo saia do controle. Espero que entenda.

Ela sentiu uma pequena pontada de dor no fundo do estomago. Estava sendo rejeitada novamente?

– Já esperamos tanto, Molly Hooper. Tenho certeza que aguenta mais um pouco.- Brincou Sherlock.

Molly respondeu com um "É." Sherlock em seguida, dormiu.

Molly ficou ali, acordada, pensando em tudo que acontecera. Ainda não sabia que Sherlock era aquele alí. Talvez nunca soubesse. Mas, mais uma vez, aproveitaria o agora, o presente, e o ajudaria no que ele precisasse. Eventualmente, ele voltaria para ela.

O ventou soprou forte e na janela, gotas de agua apareceram. Mais uma temporada de chuvas.


End file.
